Sam's Birthday Present
by schottzie
Summary: Jackie tries to deal with Hyde's marriage to Sam-with a little help from Kitty and Donna. I don't own, of course. Please read & review-my first JH fic!


Donna and Jackie were sitting at the Forman's kitchen table, nibbling on brownies and talking about some boy named Randy that apparently Donna liked. This bothered Kitty enough that she figured she would have to tell her son in her next taped letter to him that he'd better get his skinny butt back from Africa soon or he would lose the girl he'd loved since he was five.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and was going to join the girls at the table when the patio door slid open and Steven walked in, followed by Sam, his wife. Kitty frowned-she would never get used to calling her that. It wasn't easy but she was trying to be nice to the blonde girl and give Steven time to come to his senses.

"Hello, you two" she laughed nervously. "Would you like a brownie-fresh from the oven?"

"Sure, Mrs. F" Steven said and took one from the plate she held out. Other than his own special brownies, Mrs. Forman's were the best.

"Oh, no thanks, Kitty" Sam said airily, "I have to watch my figure".

"I'll watch it for you, babe," Hyde smirked but he was looking at Jackie when he said it. She had yet to look up at them. Instead she set her half-eaten brownie down and

wiped her hands on her napkin.

Sam simpered and thrust out her chest. "I have to be careful. Whenever I gain

weight it goes right to my boobs".

"Then have a brownie or two, Sam" Steven grinned.

"I'll bet Jackie wishes she had that problem-having big boobs" Sam smirked,

wiggling her body in a way that just wasn't appropriate in Mrs. Forman's kitchen. Donna shot her a look then glanced at Jackie, who still hadn't looked up although her face was tight. Sam wasn't finished yet.

"Hyde just loves my boobs, don't you babe? Hey, Jackie-I could show you some exercises that might help you increase your bust. Although I don't know, there isn't much there to work with". Her tone of voice was as vapid as usual but no one in the room could possibly miss the malice behind her words. Even Hyde looked uncomfortable.

Any liking Kitty had for Stevens stripper wife flew out the window.

"Well-that's just so…" she started but Donna saved her from saying something she might regret.

"So, Sam-what are you doing tonight? Any plans?"

"Well, I have to work the late shift at the club but I was hoping you'd take me

out afterwards, Hyde".

"What? Why would I do that?" he asked and pulled out the chair next to Jackie's. She slid her chair a few inches away from him, which made him frown. When

he sat down he heard, then felt something rustle underneath him. He reached down and pulled out a brightly wrapped gift, complete with a now crushed bow. Sam reached out and snatched it from him.

"You remembered!" she screeched and threw her arms around his neck. Jackie flinched and got out of her seat, to stand next to Mrs. Forman.

"Uh" was all he managed to say, disentangling himself from her long, thin arms. "Yeah, whatever".

"A birthday present-this is so exciting! I thought we could go out later but this is even better!"

"It's your birthday? Steven, why didn't you tell me? I would have baked a cake-for you to jump out of !" Mrs. Forman laughed. Jackie hooked her arm thru Kitty's. Mrs. Forman was her favorite old lady.

Hyde turned a blank face to them. He'd obviously not known it was Sam's birthday. Kitty frowned-he had a habit of not remembering the women in his life's birthdays-except for her of course. He always remembered hers- even when her own son didn't.

Jackie was wondering if he remembered not knowing it was her birthday when she turned seventeen-and if he remembered giving her his favorite t-shirt. She still had

it. She decided she should burn it when Sam tore open the package and Hyde had given Sam a t-shirt. She glanced at him but he had his aviators on and she couldn't see his eyes.

But his mouth was set in a hard line. Obviously he had set this up to hurt her.

Sam was holding the t-shirt up to her sizable chest and Jackie felt a bubble of

laughter rise in her throat. The t-shirt was bright yellow-a terrible color for a bottle

blond-and emblazoned across it in big red cartoon letters was "Supertramp". Mrs. Forman looked confused so Donna explained.

" Supertramp is a rock band, Mrs. Forman ".

"I love it, babe. Don't they sing that song you like so much- that one you play all the time? What's it called-"Since I've Been Loving You" or something like that?" Sam

tried to sit on his lap but he pushed her away, a disgusted look on his face.

"That's Zeppelin," Jackie said quietly. Steven used to play that song all the time when they were alone together. How could Sam not know his favorite band and how could he play that song for her?

Mrs. Forman hated to see any of her babies unhappy and right now it was pretty obvious Steven and Jackie were miserable. So, laughing nervously, she took the t-shirt from Sam- anything to break the awkward silence.

"So…Supertramp, huh? How-how…"

She couldn't help it. Jackie blurted out "Appropriate?"

Donna hid a smile behind her hand but Hyde glared at her. Once started, Jackie couldn't stop.

"It's perfect for you, Sam. And to think, we were all worried that Ste-Hyde didn't know you that well".

Mrs. Forman snorted then turned away to fuss at the stove when Hyde's glare fixed on her. Sam just stood there-the usual dumb look on her face.

"Maybe you could wear it to work tonight. You know, when you take your clothes off for other men. Oh, wait! I mean when you "dance". It would be like truth in advertising, you know" Jackie sniped, just getting started but Hyde growled,

"That's enough" and grabbing Jackie's arm he headed for the patio door.

"Ow," she protested, trying to pull away.

"Steven!" Mrs. Forman reprimanded but he ignored her. He pushed past Sam,

who just shrugged and turned to show her t-shirt to Donna. Outside in the driveway he held on to her arm even though she was no longer resisting. He looked pretty pissed but so was she. Just to be contrary, she didn't say anything.

"What the hell was that all about?' he ground out.

She just shrugged and looked away. Her skin was tingling where he touched it. She hated that he could still do that to her.

"I know you don't like Sam but that was a dirty trick to play," he snarled.

Not like her? Where the hell had he been? She hated Sam but right now she hated Steven Hyde even more. He had no right accusing her of something and no right making her feel this way-like an electrical current was running thru her body from where his hand was still touching her. She tried pulling away again but he only tightened his grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about-and let go of me!"

"Yeah, right. You gave Sam that t-shirt. I can always tell when you're lying,

Doll".

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore," she hissed at him.

"And why the hell would I give that skank a birthday present? Even if it was perfect for her".

Hyde frowned-he hadn't meant to call her by his old pet name for her. It just

kind of slipped out when he was looking into her big amber colored eyes.

"Come on, Jackie. For once, tell the truth," he said.

She laughed harshly, "You wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you upside that stupid head of yours".

They both knew she wasn't talking about Sam or the gift. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"I know what I saw…" he began but she cut him off with a bitter laugh.

"You didn't see anything but stupid Michael trying to get in my pants-as usual. I didn't sleep with him. I wouldn't do that to you. And if you know me at all, you know that's the truth," her voice had faded to a whisper. She turned her face away but not before he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Jackie, if you didn't give the t-shirt to Sam, who did? '

From behind him came Donnas' voice. Neither of them had heard her come outside.

"It was me, Hyde. I gave the t-shirt to Sam," she admitted. She saw him let go of Jackie's arm and saw Jackie rub at it.

"What? Why the hell would you do that, Donna?"

"Cause it was funny?" she shrugged, grinning a little. Hyde thought for a few seconds and then a sly grin crossed his face.

" Yeah-it is funny. Nice burn, Pinciotti".

She gave an awkward curtsy. Jackie grimaced. Donna shouldn't try to be girly. It just didn't work with that big lumberjack body.

"If it makes any difference," Donna said "I don't think Sam got the joke".

Hyde shook his head. "I'm sure she didn't but it doesn't matter. You actually helped me out. Now I don't have to get her a present."

" Seriously, Hyde. How can you not know when your wife's birthday is?" Donna asked, finding it interesting when he just shrugged. Obviously he didn't care but she remembered how upset he had been when he had missed Jackie's seventeenth birthday and made it up to her by giving her his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He glanced at Jackie, opened his mouth as if to say something then snapped it shut and headed for the

patio door. Donna blocked his way, nodding toward the little brunette.

"I think you owe someone an apology, Hyde".

He frowned but turned back to Jackie. "Uh-sorry, Jackie. I hope I didn't hurt your arm".

She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. He really felt like shit. Once again his damn temper-and the feelings he still had for this petite, pretty, annoying, amazing ex-cheerleader had made him do something stupid.

"God", he muttered and practically stomped his way back over to her. It really bugged him when she flinched so this time, when he took her arm he did it gently. He leaned down and whispered into her ear so Donna couldn't hear. When he let go, Jackie's smile was a little sad but it was better than seeing her so hurt and angry.

"Thank you, Steven" she said quietly.

"Anything for you, Doll," he gave her a little grin and went back inside, where he gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek , grabbed another brownie and left Sam at the table, still admiring the t-shirt she thought he'd given her.

"So? What did he say?" Donna asked, walking over to Jackie, who still had a little smile on her face.

" God, Donna! You're so nosy! It was private," she tossed her dark hair, which made Donna laugh. It was the first Jackie-esque thing she'd done all day.

"Come on! You know you want to tell me! It must have been nice 'cause you're still smiling."

"It was nice. It was the nicest thing he's said to me in a long time,"

she smiled again. "You promise you won't laugh?"

Donna shook her head, just glad to see her friend actually happy for once. And how weird was it that she was even blushing a little.

"He said that Sam might have bigger boobs but mine are perfect. And-he thinks I have a great ass. He said it's still the "best in the Midwest". He used to tell me that all the time. Stupid, I know,' she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Jackie. That was actually really nice of him. If I didn't know better I'd say it was even sweet!"

Jackie shrugged, a funny little smile on her face. Donna smiled back, "So, do you want to do something tonight?"

Jackie eyed her suspiciously, "Just the two of us? You didn't ask Sam too, did you?"

"God, no! Look, Jackie-I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I

didn't realize how much it hurt you when I was friends with Sam. I guess I was trying to be Hyde's friend too but what he did was wrong-and she's not even a good person. I didn't want to hurt you, midget"."

There were tears in her eyes but Jackie blinked hard to keep them from falling. "So you didn't mean to hurt me when you couldn't think of a single reason for being my friend?" There was hurt and anger in her voice. Donna actually looked ashamed-which was an unusual emotion for her because she pretty much thought she was right about everything. She put her arms around Jackie, who didn't resist.

"God, Jackie. I'm so sorry about that. I have no excuse other than being an idiot. Maybe I should wear the stupid helmet instead of Kelso. Although I think Hyde is really the king now. I mean, what was he thinking-a stripper?"

Jackie gave a watery chuckle and hugged her best friend.

"So, are we ok? If you want, we can go thru my closet and you can make fun of all of my clothes?" Donna grinned.

"Please, Donna-that's too easy! Let's throw out all your makeup and go buy new stuff! And you can tell me what you were thinking when you said you would go out with Randy. I mean Eric was bad enough but Randy?"

By now they were both laughing, which made Kitty, sitting at the kitchen table, smile. She was glad to see them hook arms and head towards Donnas' house. Maybe that was one relationship she could stop worrying about. Now if she could only convince Eric to come home and Steven to see the error of his ways. But she was actually very proud of Eric - even if she did miss him terribly. As for Steven, he was stubborn and you couldn't tell him what to do. But he was smart and could be lead in the right direction. With a little help, he would figure out that his sham of a marriage was a mistake he didn't have to pay for with the rest of his life. Even though she thought people got divorced too quickly nowadays there was no way he loved Sam. Especially when any fool could see he was still crazy for the Burkhardt girl. Like a good mother, she would help him figure it out. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
